1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device using a flash memory and it particularly relates to a flash Memory control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory, a data storage medium, is common in today's data storage devices. For example, a flash memory is typically used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid-state drives, and so on. In another application with a multi-chip package technology, a NAND flash chip and a controller chip are combined in one package as an embedded MultiMediaCard (eMMC).
Flash memory is widely used in various applications and its storage capacity grows with the advances in semiconductor technology. Large-sized flash memory, however, may result in poor yields. The vendor typically has to drop down the maximum support clock frequency of the poor flash memory to make sure the reliability of the poor flash memory.